


过季

by woshiaoao



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *金三角少年AU*洋岳洋/卜灵卜





	1. 01.-02.

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及血腥暴力和非完美人设。

-  
-

01.

缅甸的季节分为旱季和雨季，雨季从五月份开始，水汽弥漫，植物疯长，虫蛇鼠蚁变得活跃，把人类的生命力好像都能盖过去。

李振洋今年十七岁，在达邦本地运输龙头手底下帮忙，跟车进山里给毒贩运送生活物资，并不直接跟贩毒渠道交叉，因此这一行相对而言较安全，山里的人不能不喝水不吃饭，所以来钱也快。

生活在这里的人总是会产生错觉，有的人手里有枪，就会有听听子弹击破路上行人躯壳的声音的想法，觉得自己似乎能掌控一切。有的人时常觉得自身命如草芥，石子投进水塘还能听到声响，石子落入大海则不会有人发现。

六月底，进山的岗哨换得很勤，局势动荡，好几个毒源地的雇佣兵酬金一涨再涨。李振洋出车的机会却变得很少，他成天瘫在床上听雨从窗沿滴落，实在是闷得慌。

等雨小的时候到赌坊去玩两把骰子，李振洋手里有钱，却没什么胜负欲，可能是天气太差，连累他心情也不好，阴阴的，好像太阳永远睁不开眼一样。

老钱是他顶头上司，看他打不起精神来故意逗他，说你去当雇佣兵算了，现在可是旺季，省得你在这蔫头巴脑的。

李振洋把烟屁股往屋檐下扔，说那不行，我这条命还得留着。

老钱不怎么跟他提这话，因为知道他家里头还有个弟弟，比他小两岁。这年头读书要钱，吃饭要钱，家里大人生病了住院也要钱。李振洋也是没办法了才偷渡过来的。

“听说这边赚钱快。”他问李振洋来这儿的原因，李振洋就是这么回答的。年轻人的眼神像头小豹子，但又足够沉稳。

从那时候起，熟稔人心到不相信任何人的老钱对他多了一种莫名其妙的信任。这种信任体现在很多方面，比如不会特意叫人看着他，比如每一次干完活回来，李振洋说要去玩，他也从来不问去哪儿玩。

来这不到半年，李振洋存够了有小几十万。但他没有告诉任何人听。每次拿到钱他都说出去玩，到赌坊转一圈然后跑到银行把钱存起来，回去只说输光了。

“明天你再跑一趟，这回是到伐木场去，情况比较特殊，因为那些岗哨全换了新人，虽然我提前打了招呼了，你还是注意点儿。”老钱一边把筹码拿在手上玩，一边嘱咐他。

李振洋点头，他跟车主要是看着司机，自从前两年老钱手底下的司机勾结起来跑路，弄得损失惨重，老钱就多留了个心眼儿，派人专门跟车，说是保障安全，其实谁都知道是他放心不下。

“这回就我一个人吗？”平时和李振洋搭档的那个打手上次耍小聪明，被套在麻袋里喂了鳄鱼，于是他身边就空了。

老钱听了这话差点把喝下去的茶都呛出来，“你以为伐木场是个干净的地方么？你一个人去，都不知道能不能回得来。我最近新找了个打手，明天跟你一起去。他不太懂事，你多留意一下。”

“知道了。”

李振洋刚来的时候，觉得这样的生活还不错。跟跑长途一样，甚至报酬更加丰厚，让人热血沸腾的东西——酒精，金钱，性，甚至是毒品，都唾手可得。只是这边的人似乎天生仇视中国人。

李振洋抽条早，长得高，一看就不是本地人，走到街上总要接受充满敌意的目光洗礼。后来他进山多了，晒得黑了点，才好一些。

时间长了他才明白，就跟温水煮青蛙一样，那些潜在的情绪毒药侵染人血液的过程是无法明确感知的。不知道从什么时候开始，他渐渐对那些敌视的目光感到不满，直到上次他在街上差点开枪击碎一个醉汉的脑壳。

之所以是“差点”是因为那个倒霉蛋躲了过去，他击碎了隔壁纹身店的玻璃门。没有尖叫，流血和恐慌，过路的人只是避开他们，继续走自己的路。

纹身店没有人，上边挂的是汉字招牌，写着一个“月”字。他猜测店主是中国人，如果直接把现金放在那里，估计不用他走出二十米都会被人进来偷光，于是他留了张便条，写下自己的姓名和联系方式压在桌上。

只是到现在都没人给他打电话。

李振洋走着神，一个瘦瘦高高的影子挪到了他面前。他抬头，来人看着年纪比他还小，剃一个寸头，五官分明，显得有点狠劲。

老钱一下站起来，拍拍那人肩膀，给他介绍:“这是你新搭档卜凡。凡子，这是你洋哥。明天你俩一起跟车到伐木场，有什么特殊情况听小洋的，明白了吗？”

“明白了。”新来的打手看起来很老实，显然老钱是被上一个心眼太多的给气坏了，才找了这么一个看着连枪都不会使的小孩儿。

老钱一走，他就把人拉着坐下来，“想玩两把么？哥哥请你。”说着就要把筹码塞他手里。

卜凡好像给烫着了一样几乎要跳起来，“洋哥我不会玩这个!”

过了很长一段时间以后，卜凡才告诉他，他爸是因为欠下赌债才自杀的。李振洋听了以后安静了很久，默默把手里的骰子扔了，跟他说对不起。

“你为什么肯跟我说这个？”他当时这么问卜凡。

“因为我觉得你是个好人。”卜凡说。

02.

开车的是老汪，李振洋不是第一次跟他的车。这老头开车够狠，也不管什么路况，就是向前冲就是了。

山里路不平，李振洋和卜凡窝在货箱里晃荡。

中途岗哨检查的时候，两个人下车透气，李振洋盯着老汪给哨兵塞钱，一边跟卜凡聊天， “你之前来过伐木场吗？”

卜凡摇头。他半个月前才偷渡过来，别说伐木场了，他带着枪出门这都是第一回。

“老钱这个岗前培训不太过关呐!”李振洋笑着拍拍他肩，“要不你坐到驾驶室去吧，那儿舒服一点。”

“我吃了晕车药，没事的。”

这次的岗哨检查有点麻烦，还开了货箱，里头一堆一堆的速食面和碳酸饮料，被一一翻遍。李振洋在边上叉腰看着，有点担心进度太慢。这附近的山脉常年有一支南佤游击部队游荡，没有立场，收钱办事。老钱跟他们也打过几回交道，那帮人有钱拿就能下死手，现在不知道在帮谁办事，还是得提防着点。

过了半个小时他们才被顺利放行，卜凡蜷着身子坐在那，看起来脸色不是很好，憋了半天才问，“哥哥，一共要过几次岗哨啊？”

李振洋想了想，“伐木场我也没怎么去过，最少也有四五次吧。到景栋的时候我们下车休息吃午饭，再走两三个小时就到了。”

卜凡翻了翻身旁那堆可乐瓶子，“这些送进去能卖多少？”

“少说三四十块人民币，而且这些还都是假货，赚得更多。”

卜凡瞪大了眼睛:“假的还有人买呐？”

李振洋又被他逗笑，“那里头的伐木工人一辈子都没喝过真的，对他们来说，可乐就是这个味儿。”

接下来的时间卜凡都在晕车中度过了，一直到景栋的村庄里他才清醒一点，被李振洋拉下车吃午饭。

路边的房子都冒着炊烟，缅甸女人在生火做饭，孩子在外面围着等吃饭。就在卜凡以为总算能吃口热的的时候，李振洋朝他扔过来两罐八宝粥和一只鲢鱼罐头。

老汪下车抽烟去了，李振洋拉开驾驶室的门叫他进去坐着吃。卜凡愁眉苦脸打开八宝粥的盖子时，车底传来“铛铛铛”的声音。好几个缅甸孩子拿着小石块往车上扔，还有两个爬上了挡风玻璃。

卜凡刚想把手边的火腿肠递出去，李振洋就摇下车窗，掏出手枪对他们晃了晃。

那帮小孩子一哄而散。

“你要是对他们和颜悦色，他们连你手上的东西都能抢光。”李振洋吞下一口八宝粥，拍拍他胳膊，“赶紧吃，我们没多少时间了。天黑前必须得回到达邦，在外面呆着不安全。”

正式的伐木工作在十一月份，缅北雨季过去的第二个星期才开始。缅甸的森林资源丰富，政府又不管，因此各个地方的伐木商都挤破了头想往这边扎。加上当地实力一搅和，简直是乱成一锅粥。

做得大的伐木商一般都有雇佣兵保驾护航，即使是这样，运输木材出山的卡车整车被游击部队劫走的事情也时有发生。因此，在这边工作的伐木工人都随身带着土枪和刀。

在金三角，伐木和开矿一类的生意完全就是资源掠夺，几乎不需要本钱，是完全靠抢的暴利行业。可想而知这底下埋葬着多少人的骨头。

李振洋不太好彩，上次跟车进伐木场刚好遇到“退票”——票就是钱，伐木商一般会出钱从当地武装势力手里买下林木的采买权，但往往会遇到中途设关卡克扣木材，甚至是直接劫车的情况。

李振洋上次遇到的就是后者，差点就出不来了。因此他再次进山就变得格外小心，和老汪说你看着情况不对咱们直接就跑，能跑多快跑快，我可不想交代在里头。

卜凡一开始听着还想嘲笑他，结果马上就笑不出来了。因为他看见了道路两边大大小小的坟包，有的上面插着块木牌子写着死者姓名，有的上面什么也没有，光秃秃的，就这么裸露着。李振洋告诉他说这些多半是没能活着走出去的中国伐木工人，有的是被倒下来的树木砸死的，有的死于武装冲突。

李振洋做总结陈词，“所以说，能喝上正牌可乐是多幸福的事情。”

今年的雨季真的很过分，下雨下雨一直下雨。快到地方了还是下着雨的，雨水落下来砸得货箱里面回音特别大，人窝在里面只觉着自己比起人来更像个物什，翻来滚去的，骨头硌得慌。

卜凡和几十瓶盗版可乐一起滚了四个小时，没有吐都是奇迹，只是最后下来的时候眼睛都是花的，靠李振洋撑着他才能站稳。

李振洋扛着他一只胳膊:“我说小凡，你怎么长这么高？你这身高，去打篮球都够了吧？”

卜凡说什么都说不过他，只能立在那跟活过来的木头桩子似的直喘气。

老汪和接头人去做交接，他俩一边一个立在那儿盯着看，看人把一箱一箱的速食面从车上搬下来，雨水把纸箱晕成了斑点狗的毛皮。

到一半时李振洋的手机突然响起来，在场的人听见铃声一下变得很警惕，卜凡甚至看到有几个雇佣兵打开了枪套，于是他也站直了，盯住对方不敢轻举妄动。

是个陌生号码。李振洋皱皱鼻子，环顾四周，还是接了。

对方应该是个北京人，一口京片子软乎乎的，开口就问他是不是他打碎的店里的玻璃。

合着是那家中国纹身店的老板。李振洋这下觉得有点不好意思，挥挥手示意卜凡不用紧张，解释说自己不是故意的，现在不在达邦，明天回去以后亲自上门赔款谢罪。

“请问您怎么称呼啊？”李振洋笑眯眯的。

“岳明辉。”老板听起来脾气不是很好的样子，“我才出门两天，店里的纹身机都给人搬走了，你说说你干的什么事儿!”


	2. 过季

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 金三角少年AU

一个逃离的故事


End file.
